Save Santa! A New World Version
by Adventure Seeker
Summary: A Christmas special spinoff of the episode Save Santa, Victor and the girls team up to save Christmas and renew Ken's faith in Santa. Read to hear about Victor's first Christmas!


Save Santa!

Kibou No Kakera (Shards of Hope) opening 1 To PPGZ

Let me teach you something  
So listen without laughing.  
It's the fantastic story of this world.

Like why is the sky blue?  
Or the trees green?  
And the sun  
Ever so radiant?

I'm sure that  
Complicated words aren't necessary  
To explain those things  
Because we can't feel them with our hands.

Now start having only dreams  
Where there is no wish that can't come true.  
Rather than aiming for the ideal that's easiest to obtain  
Remember that what you really want is out there.

You want to cry, but you can't.  
If you cry wipe away your tears  
Because I think a smiling face is the cutest, don't you?  
But I'll make you tell me everything.

Hey, look! In this world  
There is nothing that you cannot find.  
You'd be surprised how much you can accomplish

In New Townsvill it's almost Christmas time, Ken is walking with Poochie in town square with groceries and the song Jingle Bells filled the air. The city is filled with Christmas decorations wreaths, trees, bells, everything. Suddenly Ken was stopped at the site of a little girl reciveing a present from her parents.

"Thank you Mama and Papa" cheered the girl, "I love this bear!" Ken got a discouraged look on his face.

"Hey Ken!" called Poochie "whats wrong?"

"Nothing" shruged Ken, He continued to walk through the city.

Now back at the professor's labratory Ken has just arrived, as usual the girls and Victor are there as well.

"I'm home!" called Ken

"Welcome home!" cheered everyone

"What is all this_ stuff?"_ asked Victor pointing a tinsel and the tree, "the city is covered in it, what on this earth are you humans up to?"

"Oh come on Victor" said the porfessor, "surly you know what a Christmas tree is right?"

"Chr- ist-mas?" studdered Victor scratching his chin.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????" screamed everyone except Ken

"Victor" said Bubbles "you don't know what Christmas is?"

"Whats a Christmas?" asked Victor, "is this some godess you humans worship?"

"No!" said Poochie, "this is Christmas, it's a holiday, an earth ritual!"

"It's the best time of the year," said Blossom "Everyone puts aside thier diffrencess and problems and becomes friendly with one another, and shares joy and love."

"Hmm." Grumbled Victor crossing his arms over his chest "so you humans are less chaotic and barbarick only one day a year? how sad."

"Guh!" wen't everyone falling over in shock at what Victor just said.

"Were going to have to make this special!" vowed Blossom "this is Victor's first Christmas!"

"You want me to be apart of it?" smiled Victor

"Of course!" said Buttercup, "you're one of us now! You are a part of our culture as we are to you'rs!"

"Thank you" smiled Victor

"Hey Ken!" called Buttercup setting up tinsel on a ladder, "after you put away groceries, help us out here!"

"No thanks" moaned Ken who walked into the kitchen not saying a word and with a depressed look on his face.

"Didn't you say that this earth ritual is about happieness and love?" asked Victor

Everyones heads started to throb but they decided to ignore Victor's question.

"Come on Ken!" said Bubbles, "Say stuff like that and Santa won't bring you any presents!"

"San-Ta?" asked Victor

"Santa Clause" explained Blossom, "he's the nerv center of Christmas, he watches you yearround and see's if you are naughty or nice, if you're nice, he will go down you're chimeny the night before Christmas and leave you presents! He's a big fat very happy guy in a red suit, he lives on top of the north pole, and brings you present's on his sliegh that flies with magic riendeer!"

"How awful!" remarked Victor

"How is that awful?" asked Bubbles

"You humans are allowing a peeper to spy on you day in and day out? and also allow him to break into you're houses?"

"Guh" everyone fell over again

"Victor he's not a bad person!" said Buttercup, "he's only trying to give presents! not to rob you're house!"

"Well ok" said Victor "but I would like to meet this Clause person and see if he can be trusted."

"You're in middle school and you still belive in Santa Clause?" asked Ken.

"Oh so now he's a myth?" asked Victor "that makes me feel better!"

"He's no myth!" sneered Buttercup to Victor, "Bubbels and Buttercup ran up to Ken."

"Oh course he exsist!" said Bubbles

"Yeah!" said Blossom, "I get a present every year!"

"Ken" asked Buttercup "you don't belive in Santa Clause?"

"I'm a hundred percent certain he doesen't exsist!"

"Can't beat those odds" commented Victor

"This is you're first Christmas Victor," said Blossom "Don't you already belive in Santa?"

"I'm willing to give this a chance." responded Victor

"Ah huh!" smiled Ken "I'm 70.4573409092837 percent sure he dosen't exsist."

"What ever happened to being one hundred percent?" asked Victor

"But he does exsist!" said Blossom

"Ok" scoffed Ken, "Have you actually seen him with you're own two eyes?"

"W-well" studdered Buttercup

"He delivers the presents when we're asleep, so we can't see him." Explained Bubbles

"Then how do you know what he looks like?" asked Victor

"Ok seriously" said Blossom with her head throbbing at Victor "sometimes that alien brain of you'rs can get annoying sometimes, give it a rest!"

"But every morning there's always a present for me when I wake up." said Bubbles

"I believe only what I see." said Ken turning around not looking at the girls.

"Hey!" said Blossom, "you get present's to right?"

"No" moaned Ken sadly, "not in three years."

"Did you do something to make Santa mad?" asked Victor

"Yes" said Ken "not a present in three years not since I was four, so I got no expectations for Christmas! no intrest, no help!" Ken walked away into his room.

"Man" moaned Blossom "how sad!"

Inside his room Ken started to remeber a nice Christmas, with himself, his father and a woman, wich can be made out as a mother. They looked so happy together.

"Geez" frowned Bubbles "not a present in three years? poor kid!"

"It's must be terrible," commented Victor "seeing others recive present's when he gets nothing, and I'll bet he's good all the time!"

"I wonder" said Blossom "does he ever write a letter to Santa asking what he wants?"

"I do!" said Buttercup "all the time!"

"Hmm. I havent" pointed out Victor, "I just now learned what Christmas is!"

"Yes he does" said the porfessor sadly.

"Despite that he still recives nothing?" asked Bubbels

"No..." said the professor staring at his computer. "It's my fault. These last three years I've been so busy, I never did send Ken's letters."

"Professor!" gasped Blossom, "I can't believe you! Christams is supposed to be as fun as a birthday! poor Ken."

An hour later Ken returned to the living room, with only the professor to greet him.

"Did they all leave?" asked Ken

"Yes" said the professor, "you know I wish to have a party with everyone on Christmas, even Victor."

"You don't need to worry about me." said Ken looking away.

"This doesen't please you?" asked the professor

"Well," said Ken "it's better than haveing a Christmas with only two of us!" Then Ken walked back to his room with Poochie.

Back at thier houses everyone is getting ready for the big night it is two days until Christmas and all the families are getting ready.

At Blossom's ouse she is asking her little sister Cassey what she wants.

"I want powerepuff girls Z doll of Buttercup and Bubbles! I also wan't an" "other guy" "doll to!"

"What?" asked Blossom annoyed "why? and why not Blossom?"

"Bubbles is cute!" said Cassey, "Buttercup is strong! and the other guy, even though I don't know his name, hes sssssoooooooo dreamey, I can just stare at his action figure all day! Blossom is niether of those things."

"Grr," growled Blossom "you are so not cute!" Then she rembered about Ken and his sad Christmas

Over at Buttercup's house her faimly of tough guys were having thier nightly wrestle.

"Hey Buttercup!" called her masked father "Did you write you're letter to Santa yet?"

"Oh no!" panicked Buttercup in her nighty, "I'm going to do that now! and dad! when you're home you should at least take you're mask off."

Back over at Bubble's big old temple like house, Bubbles is sipping on a cup of coco.

"Hey Bubbles!" called her grandmother, "A card from you're parents has arrived. So what did you ask for a present?"

"It's a secret" giggled Bubbles. But she also rembered Ken's sad Christmas

At the Flare house Victor just finifhed explaining Christmas to his family.

"Ok" said Victor holding a data crystal, "if he has magical flying riendeer, then he certaintly has the technology to read data crystals. Then Victor rembered Ken's sad Christmas

Back at Buttercup's house she wrote a letter that says.

"Dear Santa"

"Thank you for the presents year after year! But I really want..." She also rembered Ken's sad Christmas, Then a interuption of her green gem is glowing, she walked to her window and saw the other heroes floating outside her window, Bubbles and Blossom, were changed into there powerpuff girl suits.

"It's about Ken is it?" asked Buttercup, the others nodded then they all flew to the lab

"What are you doing here?" Ken asked "It's late!"

"We wan't to know what you want for Christmas!" said Blossom

"We will write a letter to Santa for you!" said Buttercup.

"Come on!" said Bubbles "You're only 70 percent sure he exsist! so theres a 30 percent chance you believe!"

"Perhaps" scoffed Ken.

"So come on!" cheered Buttercup "I'll write you're letter! just say what you want!"

Moments later Ken reappears with a letter in hand.

"Ok" said Ken "here you go, please dont read it." He offers his letter and Buttercup takes it and the four flew out and to the north pole to meet Santa.

Morning came and it's Christmas eve, Mojo Jojo is working a a local cake shop as a Santa Maskot, passing out brochures. But his luck isn't going well.

"Geez" said Mojo, "even if it's for saving up an army to conquer the world, it's way to cold!"

"Hey! Santa!" cheered a little girl who ran up to Mojo.

"Yes little girl!" said Mojo handing her a brochure, but he sneezed and his Santa beared came off.

"AHHHHH!" screamed the girl, "THIS MONKEY ISN'T SANTA!"

"Why?" cried "Mojo why? I can't stand this!" He threw off his Santa outfit and screamed, "I'm sick of them all! I will destroy Christmas!"

The next morning, Ken and the professor are speaking to a screen but it's distorted so no one can see who is on the screen, all it was is a woman who said "I'm sorry I wont be here for Christmas, please get a present from Santa."

"Hey everyone!" called Blossom "who is walking in the room with the others, who are you talking to?"

"Oh" said Poochie "Ken's mother."

"WHAT?" shouted the girls except Victor "KEN HAS A MOTHER?"

"Who is that?" asked Ken's mother

"Hi" said Blossom "were the powerpuff girls Z"

"I'm best known as the other guy, but I'm son of the represenatives of planet Solar." said Victor.

"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Victor," said Ken's mother "I herd alot about you from Ken and Utonium! And Victor thanks to you our theroies about alien life forms on the sun are correct! for that I thank you!"

"You're welcome Mrs." said Victor bowing.

"The satlite communications relay is broken," said the professor

"Oh I'm sorry" said Blossom.

Victor eyed the screen carfully.

"It's broke you say?" asked Victor

"Yes" said the professor.

"I'll be back" said Victor, "someone owes me a favor. Victor left the room."

"She's a space piolet" said the professor, "she's stationed on a space station three years ago and we haven't seen her since!"

Ken started to get tears in his eyes

"There's no Santa Clause, isn't there?" said Ken bitterly

"Of course there is!" countered Buttercup. but that just made Ken feel worse.

"NO THERE ISN'T!" sobbed Ken "I KNOW FROM THAT TRANSMITION THAT THERE IS NO SANTA!" Ken just started to cry uncontrollably, and he just ran back to his room.

"What is that about?" asked Blossom

"Ken's letter" explained Poochie, "is he wan't to see his mother instead of reciveing a present."

"But her transmition says she can't return to earth" explained the professor.

"So thats it!" said Blossom gaining an insight.

Back at Mojo Jojo's run down house, he is building something.

"Geez" he said finishing screwing in a bolt, "If I had some money I could build a better robot. Oh well with this I can snatch up Santa and his presents and ruin Christmas!"

The Robot is a giant sliegh that looks like a riendeer with sunglasses. "Ok LAUNCH!" The robot launched upwards and Mojo flew towards the North Pole.

It became night and Santa and his assistants, are flying through the air with thier bags of gifts.

"Ok" said Santa, "let's stop and deliver the presents to all the good kids!"

"Yes!" cheered the assistants. But then Mojo in his sliegh appeared right infront of them.

"I can't let you do that!" cheered Mojo He pushed a button and the giant nose of the front of his riendeer, sucked up all of Santa's assistance and gifts, Santa's the only one to get away!

"Hey!" said Mojo chaseing after Santa, "it's one hundred years to early for you to escape me!" Mojo got close and he engulfed Santa in his sliegh.

"Good" snickered Mojo "I got them all!" But whan he said that the mayor and Ms. Bellum is rideing in thier car and the Mayor is in a Santa Suit.

"Hey I missed one!" said Mojo, "Santa drives a car now adays?" Mojo wen't down and sucked up the Mayor, but left the car and Ms. Bellum alone.

"Oh no" moaned Ms. Bellum, "Mojo Jojo again!"

Back at the lab, the girls got a call on thier gems. It is Ms Bellum.

"Help!" said Ms. Bellum Mojo "has kidnapped all the Santa Clause and the Mayor!" Victor reappeared and herd the message.

"Let's Go!" the girls shouted and they changed into the powerpuff girls Z.

"Hey Victor what is it you were doing just now?" asked Bubbles

"Helping Ken," smiled Victor "after this he will be alot happier!" Then the four flew up and found Mojo's sliegh.

"Yes!" cheered Mojo "Christmas is ruined!"

"STOP!" shouted Blossom

"Oh great went Mojo, Come to interfier again? I'm in a bad mood! Just look at my black aura!" Then Mojo's black Z aura raged and spread everywere!

"You make us more angry!" said Bubbles "Just look at our white aura! Then the Girl's white aura, spread much brighter and farther than Mojo's black."

"Oh no!" said Mojo "time to go!" Mojo made a U-turn and tried to fly away, but the load of Santas is causing him to lose balance and slow down. "To Heavy time to cut it!" The cockpit of the sliegh separated from the rest of the haul, Mojo could fly away but the Santas were falling to thier doom.

"Bubbles!" cried the rest of the heroes.

"Got it!" said Bubbles "_Bubble Boing Christmas Special!" _Then Bubbles started to collect under the bag and put the Santas to saftey.

"I'll remeber this!" shouted Mojo, The antlers on his sliegh, started to spark and shoot lighting.

"Then also rember this!" shouted Blossom reading her yoyo _"Shooting Christmas Cake Special!"_

Buttercup readied her Hammer _"Swing Sonic Christmas Special!"_

Victor concentraited on Mojo to imbolise him _" Special Christmas Kenisis!"_

The attacks combined and hit Mojo's Robot, it exploded and launched Mojo away.

"Thank you Powerpuff Girls Z! and other guy" said Santa. "But thanks to Mojo, our slieghs are wasted and we cannot give the presents."

The four looked at each other, "Santa would you like it if we helped?" asked Blossom

"Yes please" said Santa, he worked his magic on the four and thier cloths changed from the usual into christmas outfits, all matching thier colors, Pink, Green, Blue, and Purple.

"Hey!" said Victor outraged "you changed my cloths! I demand an explanation!"

"You want to help out," said Santa, "I just think you could use a change in wordrobe."

"So you're Santa!" said Victor, He appraoched Santa, and eyed him closley. "Hmm, hmmm, yes, yes....."

"Still think I'm sombody whos up to no good Victor?" laughed Santa.

"I guess not" sighed Victor "you're ok in my book. But next time you change my cloths, give me a warning ok?"

"Please" laughed Santa, "just enjoy you're first Christmas ever!"

The Four left and started to distribute the gifts around the children of the world. Victor had to summon the streangth to go into peoples houses. As the night went by it started to snow. Victor went crazey over his first discovery of snow.

Once they finished, they returned to Santa.

"Looks like everythings been delivered," said Santa, "Thank you powerpuff girls Z and Victor. I need to get you you're presents!"

"You can get those later" said Buttercup.

"Yes" said Blossom, "right now we need you to get Ken his present!"

"Ok" laughed Santa.

Back at the lab Poochie is barking loudly.

"What is it?" asked Ken waking up.

"It's Santa!" said Poochie

Then Ken rushed over to the window and saw Santa's sliegh decending to his bedroom window more importantly our heroes are with him.

"HO HO HO!" laughed Santa "MERRY CHRISTMAS KEN! COME, GET ON MY SLEIGH SO I CAN GIVE YOU YOU'RE PRESENT!"

"Wow" said Ken shocked, "he does exsist. and it was only 29.542659090716 percent possible!" Then Ken dressed warm and got onto Santa's sliegh. Our Heroes replaced the riendeer and they were each wearing riedeer pajamas.

"Hey why are we riendeer?" asked Buttercup

"Why did he change my cloths again?" asked Victor

"It's for Ken" responded Bubbles.

Soon they arrived in space and at the space station were Ken's mom is. She is outside repairng the outer haul, when she saw them coming.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" they all shouted.

"Did I say that right?" asked Victor

"MAMA!" shouted Ken at his mother

"Ken is that you?" asked his mother.

Ken leaped off of the sleigh and hugged his mother fiercly they were both crying uncontrollably.

"MAMA!" cried Ken "MAMA!!!! MAMA!!!!!!!"

The four were just watching as the two were elipsed in space and the love beetween the two.

The Next morning is Christmas, Victor and the girls,the Mayor, and Ms. Bellum is all there.

"Hey Ken" said the professor, "Here's my present to you from me and Victor."

The screen showed Ken's mother, but only this time, the screen was clear as day and not distorted.

"You fixed it! thanks Papa!" cheered Ken

"Hey Victor Helped," explianed the professor "he provided all the nessary pieces to fix it, and he called some people from his home planet to come and fix her's! Got to hand it to those solariens

for haveing advanced technology and intellegence!"

Back at the tree the girls and Victor opened thier presents.

"In Line Skates!" cheered Buttercup.

"A Manual on Earth holidays!" cheered Victor

"The Coat I wanted!" cheered Bubbles.

"No!" cried Blossom "I got Cassey's present!" she knows because she is holding a Buttercup, Bubbles, and Victor action figure.

"Here maybe my present will help you!" said the Mayor he reached into his bag and took out an action figure of Blossom's favorite super hero.

"NO!" cried Blossom "I got that same present last year!"

"Really" sweated the Mayor "Sorry!"

"Hey maybe my present will help!" said Victor He is holding four gifts three being small size one being large size. He gave the three small presents to the girls. They opened them and it was an individual picture of each girl standing and smiling with Victor.

"Oh how sweet! How thoughtfull!" said Bubbles

"And this is for all of us!" said Victor opening the large picture. It was a big picture. Of all three girls and Victor and his family, with the Mayor, and the professor and Ken and Poochie.

"I love this picture!" said Buttercup

Blossom was looking sighed at Victor and his presents, she looked around and saw something hanging, she turned red and smiled and ran under it.

"Now if you will excuse me!" said Victor "I must return home and spread the good word to the emperor." Victor got ready to go as he is heading towards the door.

"Ohhhhh Victor!" called Blossom Victor stopped and turned to see Blossom whos cheeks are a noticeable red. Once Victor looked over at her she is standing under a plant, but not just any plant it's the mistletoe!

"OHHH" went everyone.

"Look at what Victor gets to do!" laughed The Mayor.

"Ew! gross!" moaned Ken covering his eyes.

Victor looked at the plant then at Blossom who is applying lipstick and awaited his precense.

Victor approached Blossom, everyone except Ken leaned inwards to see this. Blossom closed her eyes, puckerd her lipes and..

"Yes" said Victor pointing at the mistletoe. "That is a very nice plant! Merry Christmas Blossom!" Then Victor turned around and walked out the door.

Blossom didn't move she felt stupid at what just happened.

"Sorry Blossom" Mocked Buttercup, "I guess Victor just need a bit more _freshening up!"_

"What do you expect?" asked Bubbles "He doesnt know what a Mistletoe is!"

Everyone started to laugh

Blossom then went and hid behind the Christmas tree, she had never been more embarassed in her life.

"Papa" said Ken "this is the best Christmas ever!"

* * *

End Song "LOOK!" Blossom's song

Clap you'r hands everybody

Clap you'r hands to the beats

1 2 3 then BGM

Born from a Black eyed rap machine

shacking back Beat. Echoing baseline.

HalCali We Don't Care

I'm Tired of Listening to boring preaching

Astrology colors everything.

I walk in the direction that resounds in my hand

Under the flourencent light.

Things that I don't know

It's ok that I don't know them right now!

Hey! you say you lost something?

You dont need any of those things!

In truth I want to be scolded a bit.

All those things are important!

* * *

Thats all for my Christmas special! Merry Christmas from Adventure Seeker!


End file.
